WantonVerse Wiki
This Wiki is Not Safe For Work (NSFW) and should not be viewed by minors. If you are not old enough to, or not allowed to, view or read pornographic material where you live, then please navigate away from the WantonVerse. * Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the WantonVerse Wiki! Within these pages you will find information about all of Team Aftermath's projects. Feel free to take a look around, contribute, and comment. Spoilers Ahead This wiki has many spoilers related to the games presented here. You should consider every page to contain spoilers. Featured Projects: The Allure of Wanton Cove: * The Allure of Wanton Cove is a lovecraftian horror game that takes place in the fictional town of Wanton Cove and follows a washed up ex-detective as he searches for both his former partner's missing son, and for clues about the case that he was never able to solve. This game is complete. Futa Apocalypse: * The apocalypse is upon us and its nothing like we had feared. Instead of flesh eating zombies preying upon the remnants of mankind, something far worse has happened. A new sexually transmitted disease spreads like wildfire across the planet and the only known cure is uninfected male cum. Those infected become Futa, beautiful, with perfect breasts and large cocks, and an insatiable appetite for sex. This game is incomplete and no longer in development. There are however plans to reboot the setting as a new game in the future. Inheritance: * You unexpectedly inherit a large estate from an estranged uncle. Upon arriving at his new home, he discovers that a mansion and money are not the only things he has inherited. This game is currently in active development. Last Stand of Ra * In the wake of a great war that spanned the stars, a lone survivor flees the enemy that destroyed his home. The survivor, likely the last of his kind studies the world, it's people, and decides that though his own world is lost, perhaps he can help save this world from what he knows will eventually come. Among people who worship him as a god, and an enemy that he has no hope of defeating, stuck between impossible expectations and intrigue, this is where Ra makes his Last stand. The Puppet Master: * A short but complete game that follows a girl just out of college who is hired to care for an old magician. As time goes on, she begins to notice missing bits of time, and unusual dreams, all the while she is pulled deeper and deeper into a situation she does not begin to understand. This game is complete. Associated Games: The Therapist: * Take the role of a female therapist. Will you be able to help your patients, or will they pull you into their world of depravity? * Rfpnj has been working with GateKeeper on all of his projects since the early days of The Puppet Master, both as a tester and an assistant coder. Submissions Interested in contributing to a Team Aftermath's project? Check out the Submissions page for relevant information. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Skills Category:NPCs Category:The Allure of Wanton Cove Category:The Puppet Master Category:Futa Apocalypse Category:Inheritance Category:Attributes